The present invention relates to fluid purifying apparatus and a method of purifying fluids and more particularly to a novel, compact structure suitable for purifying liquids such as water and to a novel method of accomplishing such liquid purification.
It presently is known in the art of fluid purification to include in a fluid purifying system an arrangement for passing fluid to be purified such as liquid water from the feed side of a reverse osmosis unit to the product side of the reverse osmosis unit and then to an ultimate user during a purifying cycle and then, during a treatment cycle of the reverse osmosis unit, which treatment cycle includes disinfection/rejuvenation, to recirculate the liquid from the product side of the reverse osmosis unit back to the feed side in by-pass relation to the reverse osmosis unit in order to introduce suitable treating fluids through separate jugs or containers to disinfect and rejuvenate the system. Such a so-called "loop system" arrangement can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,771, issued to Ronald L. Wathen, et al. on Nov. 15, 1988. It also is known in the fluid purification art to utilize, before and after a fluid filtering means, which includes a carbon filter, an ultra-violet light-emitting tube, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,131, issued to J.R. Noll on Sept. 6, 1988. Further, it is known in the fluid purification art to utilize a thermoelectric heat transfer module in such a manner that the cool side thereof is in thermal communication with a purified fluid, such as water contained in a storage chamber, a tap water and waste water supply being utilized to carry heat energy away from the hot side of the heat transfer module. Attention, in this regard, is being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,389, issued to Bruce D. Burrows on July 21, 1988. Finally, it is generally known to utilize an expandable fluid chamber within a confined zone with sensing and actuating means to control fluid flow to the chamber when the chamber reaches an expanded level, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,513, issued to C.H. Kirk, Jr. on May 14, 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,194, issued to M.E. Engingh on August 5, 1986.
Recognizing the limitations of these several aforenoted structures and further recognizing the need for a highly efficient, compact fluid purification apparatus particularly adapted for water purification, the present invention provides a fluid purification apparatus and method of purifying a fluid, such as water, which allows for ready, efficient, and economical manufacture, assembly, shipping, storage, maintenance and use. More specifically, the present invention provides for an improved flow-through housing arrangement for a water purification system which allows for ready, uniform ambient air flushing and cooling of several select parts of the system with a unique arrangement for diverting and exhausting outlet air from the system with a minimum of noise and air intrusion, utilizing the housing and liquid drain receptacle to accomplish the same and at the same time allowing ready removal of the drain receptacle. Further, the present invention provides for an improved, economical flow control in a reverse osmosis treatment loop and for a unique, unitary disinfection and rejuvenation container in such reverse osmosis treatment loop of a water purification system, the container being of unitary stable and balanced construction and yet allowing for ready alternative selection and introduction of disinfection and rejuvenation fluids into the treatment loop. In addition the present invention provides for a unique arrangement for treating fluids in a fluid purification system with ultra-violet radiation before the system pump, after the reverse osmosis purification and after storage but before tap usage in the system. Also, the present invention provides a novel fluid storage and bag assembly arrangement, including a unique arrangement for controlling, heating and cooling fluid in the storage arrangement and a unique modification for heating fluid in a storage chamber to purify the same for distillation introduction into a cold storage chamber, the cold and heated chambers utilizing the cool and hot sides of a thermoelectric module respectively in the treatment of the liquid, with the purifying effects of distillation in the modification serving in place of and/or in conjunction with a novel step of ultra-violet radiation treatment before passage to tap use. Moreover, the present invention provides a novel compact and efficient structural arrangement for mounting a hinged housing cover which nestingly receives the liquid tap and a novel arrangement for mounting the pump and filters included in the liquid filtration system so as to provide a compact, balanced unit assembly which isolates residual vibrations of the pump in the housing in which the assembly is disposed. In addition, the present invention provides novel, straightforward and economical to manufacture fluid flow control apparatus, eliminating costly check and solenoid valves otherwise required.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.